Like always
Like always (웃을 때 제일 예뻐, Useul Ttaejiel Yeppeo) is a track featured in X1's debut mini-album, QUANTUM LEAP. Lyrics RR= Balam-i bul-eo neoleul seuchimyeon Apassdeon ma-eumdo gajyeogass-eumyeon Museun il iss-eo boyeo eoduwo boyeo Nae ma-eumdo jakku mugeowojyeo Gakkeum-eun naege gidaejwo (Yeh yeh yeh yeh) Ulgo sip-eul ttaen ul-eo deo (Yeh yeh yeh) Naega apeul ttaemada neon Hangsang dulyeoul ttaemada Nae son-i dahneun gos-eseo gidalyeossjanh-a Usan-eul deul-eojulge Malhaji anh-ado neul gyeot-e iss-eojulge Like always uh neodo aljanh-a Eonje bwado neon geulae Us-eul ttae jeil yeppeo Eonjena neul hamkke naega seo iss-eulge Neon jigeumcheoleom nal bomyeo us-eojwo Jichyeoganeun neoui modeun geol bad-ajulge Da deul-eojulge apeuji ma Oh you you you are Nae gyeot-eseo Us-eul ttae jeil yeppeo Why you cryin’ now gogae sug-in Neoui Rain drop deul-eowa bakk-eun chuunikka Geuleohge ul-eossni maeil bam Yeah I wanna be with you neoui gyeot-e Us-eum-i gadeughage mandeullae So bright out there nae son jabgo Jeogi wie delyeoga julge Nega wonhandamyeon geu eodiedo Gakkeum-eun swieogado dwae (Yeh yeh yeh yeh) Him-i deulmyeon da ij-eojwo (Yeh yeh yeh) Malhaji anh-ado dwae nan Eotteon sigan-i wado Neul meolji anh-eun gos-eseo gidalyeojulge Usan-eul deul-eojulge Malhaji anh-ado neul gyeot-e iss-eojulge Like always uh neodo aljanh-a Eonje bwado neon geulae Us-eul ttae jeil yeppeo Eonjena neul hamkke naega seo iss-eulge Neon jigeumcheoleom nal bomyeo us-eojwo Jichyeoganeun neoui modeun geol bad-ajulge Da deul-eojulge apeuji ma Paradise haes-sal-i bichyeo Yeogsi neon geuge jal eoullyeo Baby my luv neoege dallyeo Hangsang gyeot-e iss-eulge gyesog (apeuji ma) Paradise haes-sal-i bichyeo Yeogsi neon geuge jal eoullyeo Baby my luv neoege dallyeo geulae neon neon Us-eul ttae jeil yeppeo (You) Eonjena neul hamkke naega seo iss-eulge (Yeah) Neon jigeumcheoleom nal bomyeo us-eojwo (eonjena) Jichyeoganeun neoui modeun geol bad-ajulge Da deul-eojulge apeuji ma Oh na na nan Ne gyeot-eseo Modeun sigan-eul nanugo sip-eo Oh you you you are Nae gyeot-eseo Like always yeah Us-eul ttae jeil yeppeo |-| Hangul= 바람이 불어 너를 스치면 아팠던 마음도 가져갔으면 무슨 일 있어 보여 어두워 보여 내 마음도 자꾸 무거워져 가끔은 내게 기대줘 Yeh yeh yeh yeh 울고 싶을 땐 울어 더 Yeh yeh yeh 내가 아플 때마다 넌 항상 두려울 때마다 내 손이 닿는 곳에서 기다렸잖아 우산을 들어줄게 말하지 않아도 늘 곁에 있어줄게 Like always uh 너도 알잖아 언제 봐도 넌 그래 웃을 때 제일 예뻐 언제나 늘 함께 내가 서 있을게 넌 지금처럼 날 보며 웃어줘 지쳐가는 너의 모든 걸 받아줄게 다 들어줄게 아프지 마 Oh you you you are 내 곁에서 웃을 때 제일 예뻐 Why you cryin’ now 고개 숙인 너의 Rain drop 들어와 밖은 추우니까 그렇게 울었니 매일 밤 Yeah I wanna be with you 너의 곁에 웃음이 가득하게 만들래 So bright out there 내 손 잡고 저기 위에 데려가 줄게 네가 원한다면 그 어디에도 가끔은 쉬어가도 돼 Yeh yeh yeh yeh 힘이 들면 다 잊어줘 Yeh yeh yeh 말하지 않아도 돼 난 어떤 시간이 와도 늘 멀지 않은 곳에서 기다려줄게 우산을 들어줄게 말하지 않아도 늘 곁에 있어줄게 Like always uh 너도 알잖아 언제 봐도 넌 그래 웃을 때 제일 예뻐 언제나 늘 함께 내가 서 있을게 넌 지금처럼 날 보며 웃어줘 지쳐가는 너의 모든 걸 받아줄게 다 들어줄게 아프지 마 Paradise 햇살이 비쳐 역시 넌 그게 잘 어울려 Baby my luv 너에게 달려 항상 곁에 있을게 계속 아프지 마 Paradise 햇살이 비쳐 역시 넌 그게 잘 어울려 Baby my luv 너에게 달려 그래 넌 넌 웃을 때 제일 예뻐 You 언제나 늘 함께 내가 서 있을게 Yeah 넌 지금처럼 날 보며 웃어줘 언제나 지쳐가는 너의 모든 걸 받아줄게 다 들어줄게 아프지 마 Oh 나 나 난 네 곁에서 모든 시간을 나누고 싶어 Oh you you you are 내 곁에서 Like always yeah 웃을 때 제일 예뻐 |-| English= Category:QUANTUM LEAP Category:Bisang : QUANTUM LEAP Category:Songs